Sherlock Holmes und Die Letzte Vorstellung
by Sams Town
Summary: Alternatives Ende zu "Das leere Haus", Holmes ist von den Toten auferstanden und stellt mit Watson Colonel Moran, aber etwas geht schief. Holmes wird schwer verwundet. Kann Doktor Watson seinen Freund retten? Ein Kampf um Leben und Tod beginnt. SH/JW/Lestrade/Mrs. Hudson, Drama, Tragödie, Tod, Freundschaft
1. Chapter 1

_**Sherlock Holmes und alle Figuren in dieser Geschichte gehören Sir ACD.**_

_**Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen!**_

* * *

In der Dunkelheit des Hauses war es fast unmöglich etwas zu sehen. Durch das halb mit Holzbrettern verbarrikadierte Fenster drang nur etwas Licht der Straßenlaterne vor dem Haus. Von unserem Versteck aus in der Ecke des Raumes konnte ich im Lichtschein den Staub tanzen sehen. Kleinste Partikel aufgewirbelt durch die Umgebungsluft die wir kurz zuvor bei betreten des Raumes in Wallung versetzt hatten.

Angespannt und regungslos standen mein Gefährte Sherlock Holmes und ich hinter einer halb offenen Tür und warteten in kompletter Stille. Holmes hatte mich in seiner bestimmenden Art angewiesen mich so leise wie möglich zu verhalten. Wie immer in solchen Momenten hatte ich das Gefühl, dass selbst mein Atem viel zu laut war, dass uns der eigene Herzschlag verraten würde. Ich versuchte meine irrationale Angst beiseite zu schieben und langsam ein und auszuatmen.

Wir standen etwa zwanzig Minuten in unserem Versteck, dem alten unvermieteten Haus gegenüber unserer Räumlichkeiten der Baker Street 221b, in welcher noch immer das Licht brannte und in welcher noch immer die Silhouette meines Freundes im Fenster zu sehen war. Ein ausgeklügelter Trick aus Gummi und Wachs, wie ich später erfahren sollte. So recht wusste ich nicht auf was wir warteten, und doch wusste ich, dass die Situation gefährlich und von höchster Bedeutung war. Holmes Rückkehr hatte in den letzten Tagen, trotz aller Diskretion viel Staub aufgewirbelt und wie mir mein Freund berichtete hatte, waren nicht alle darüber glücklich. Die Liste der Feinde von Sherlock Holmes war trotz des Todes von Professor Moriarty lang. Wenige hätten in die Fußstapfen des intriganten wie genialgrausamen Professors treten können und doch gab es – so erahnte ich es – ein paar wenige Kandidaten.

Gerade als ich im Gedanken eine Liste aller möglichen Schwerverbrecher der Stadt und des Landes aufstellen wollte, spürte ich wie sich die Hand meines Freundes um mein Handgelenk legte und vorsichtig Druck ausübte. Es war soweit. Die Bühne war von Holmes vorbereitet worden, der Vorhang hochgezogen und nun betrat der erwartete Akteur die Tribüne.

Mit leisem Knarren öffnete sich die Tür hinter der wir verharrt hatten in unsere Richtung. Eine Gestalt trat herein, groß und kräftig soweit ich im Halbdunkel erkennen konnte. Holmes Kopf drehte sich zu mir und legte seinen Finger auf seinen Mund, während er geräuschlos und ganz langsam seinen Spazierstock an sich zog.

Die Gestalt vor uns hatte unsere Anwesenheit nicht bemerkt, sorglos hatte sie sich am Fenster in Position gebracht, und begonnen aus einem Koffer etwas zusammen zu bauen. Schnell wurde mir bewusst, dass der Mann ein Scharfschütze war und sein Tötungsinstrument vorbereitete. Es dauerte keine Minute bis der Schütze ein ansehnliches Schützengewehr an die kleine Öffnung des Fensters angelegt und sein Ziel, die Shilouette im Fenster auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite, anvisiert hatte. Holmes löste sich von mir und trat einen Schritt vor. Ich glaube mir war mittlerweile der Schweiß ausgebrochen, war das Haus doch alt und vermodert und jeder Schritt konnte ein verräterisches Knarren hervorrufen, doch Sherlock Holmes wusste genau wo und wie er sich zu bewegen hatte und als der erste Schuss gebrochen war, die Fensterscheibe gegenüber zerborsten und der falsche Holmes durchbohrt war, setzt mein Freund zu einem katzenähnlichen Sprung an.

Sein Stock sauste hernieder auf den Arm des Täters, welcher für eine Sekunde überhaupt nicht wusste was ihm geschah. Nach einer kurzen Phase der Irritation und des Schmerzes den der Schlag verursacht hatte, drückte sich der Mann vom Boden und türmte mit seinem ganzen mächtigen Körper auf Holmes zu. Holmes der nicht gerade als Schwergewicht bekannt war, wurde von der Wucht des Angriffes mitgerissen und beide Körper landeten an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und es sah fast so aus, als würde das Holz nachgeben um zu brechen, doch es hielt. Holmes ein erfahrener Boxer und agil wie eine Raubkatze konnte den klobigen Angreifer geschickt abwehren und ihn mit einem gezielten Tritt in die Rippen von sich stoßen.

Noch bevor schlimmeres geschehen konnte, trat ich aus meinem Versteck, hob meinen Revolver und hielt ihn deutlich sichtbar in das Gesicht unseres Widersachers. „Das Spiel ist aus!"

Der Mann kalkulierte kurz ob sich ein weiterer Angriff lohnen würde, aber meine Kugel hätte seinen Schädel durchbohrt ehe er auch nur einen von uns berührt hätte. Zähneknirschend und mit einem zornigen Aufschrei entwich jede Körperspannung aus ihm.

„Watson, darf ich vorstellen, Moriartys rechte Hand, und der Einzige der den Professor je hätte das Wasser reichen können; Colonel Sebastian Moran," rappelte sich Holmes wieder auf, klopfte sich leger den Staub von der Kleidung und strich sich seine verwühlten Haare wieder glatt.

„Moran?" der Mann den ich noch vor kurzem vor Gericht gesehen hatte und der als ehrenhafter ehemaliger Soldat galt.

„Holmes!" zischte der Colonel und erhob sich aus seiner unbequemen Lage.

„Wie bereits von meinem Freund hier gesagt; das Spiel ist aus, Moran. Sie wandern hinter schwedische Gardinen. Lestrade!" rief Holmes laut in das Treppenhaus hinein. „Es wird Zeit das Sie Ihren Müll einsammeln!"

Lestrade der die ganze Zeit in einem Nebeneingang gelauert hatte, betrat mit einem weiteren Beamten von Scotland Yard den Raum und musterte zuerst Holmes, dann mich und zuletzt Moran. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Inspektors.

„Sie haben dem Yard gefehlt, Mister Holmes. Ich bin froh, Sie wieder in unseren Reihen begrüßen zu dürfen," als Zeichen seines Respekts deutete Lestrade eine kurze Verbeugung an und ich konnte erahnen, dass Lestrade nicht nur einen inoffiziellen Kollegen vermisst hatte, sondern auch einen Freund.

Holmes quittierte seine Worte nur mit einem wölfischen Lächeln, winkte ab und bat ihn Moran endlich zu entfernen.

Ich weiß nicht recht was als nächstes geschah, wo der Fehler lag, geschweige denn bei wem er lag. Lestrade hatte sich zu Moran umgedreht, seine Handschellen hervorgeholt und war dabei gewesen diese ihm anzulegen.

In diesem Augenblick zeigte sich die Widerstands- und Willenskraft dieses Mannes, der schon mehr als ein dutzend Mal getötete hatte. Wie ein Berserker hatte er Lestrade beiseite gestoßen, und seinen Arm in Richtung Holmes ausgestreckt. Ich reagierte sofort und drückte mehrfach ab. Meine Kugeln traf Moran in die Brust und am Hals. Er war wahrscheinlich auf der Stelle tot, aber was nützte das? An Morans Arm fand sich später eine Vorrichtung, die einen kleinen Revolver enthielt, welcher durch die Stimulation des Armmuskels ausgelöst wurde. Der Revolver enthielt nur eine Kugel - eine Kugel zuviel.

Mit einem fast unhörbaren Ächzen brach Holmes in sich zusammen und glitt an der Wand hinunter. Moran hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Die Kugel hatte Sherlock Holmes unterhalb der rechten Brust getroffen.

Als ich begriff was geschehen war lies ich den Revolver fallen und stürmte sofort zu Ihm. „Holmes!"

Seine Hände waren an die Wunde gepresst und seine weit aufgerissenen Augen flackerten fragend durch den Raum bis sie an mir hängen blieben, auch er benötigte einige Sekunden ehe er verstanden hatte, was genau geschehen war.

„Watson," seine Stimme war noch immer kraftvoll und dies weckte sofort Hoffnungen, dass der Schuss nicht tödlich sein würde.

„Lestrade, schnell, geben Sie mir Ihren Schal, damit ich die Blutung unter Kontrolle bringen kann," schnell öffnete ich Holmes Jacke und Hemd um an die Wunde zu kommen, und presste Lestrades Schal darauf. Ein improvisierter Druckverband. „Sie! Laufen Sie hinüber zu Mrs. Hudson, sie soll heißes Wasser vorbereiten. Sagen sie Ihr es ist ernst, Sie wird wissen was zu tun ist," wies ich Lestrades zweiten Mann an, der reaktionsschnell aus dem Raum stürmte.

„Watson," Holmes griff nach meinem Arm.

„Sagen Sie nichts Holmes. Ich habe Sie, alles wird gut," zog ich meinen Schal um Holmes Brust so fest ich konnte. Unter Schmerzen heulte er auf.

„John...," die Nennung meines Vornamens riss mich kurz aus meiner Arztroutine. Ich hatte ihn noch nie aus seinem Munde gehört. In seinen Augen konnte ich Furcht erkennen. Das machte mir Sorgen. Ich kann nicht sagen wie oft ich Angst in Holmes Blick gesehen habe, seit wir uns kennen. Nicht sehr oft. Besorgnis, ja, aber Angst, Angst war etwas, was Holmes so gut wie nie kannte und wenn, wusste er es geschickt zu überspielen und zu ignorieren. Ich glaube rückblickend habe ich Sie nie klarer in seinen Augen gesehen als hier in diesem leeren Haus auf dem Boden, in einer Lache aus Blut. Als gedienter Armeearzt lernt man seine Gefühle zurück zu halten, sie konnten nur hinderlich bei der Behandlung sein, aber ich war auch nur ein Mensch und jeden Soldaten den ich im Feld verarztet habe oder verloren habe, hatte mein tiefstes Mitgefühl und ich habe keinen meiner gefallenen Kameraden je wirklich vergessen. Das hier aber war anders, das hier, der Mann hier, war anders. Er war mein Freund.

„Ich sagte, Sie sollen schweigen Holmes. Anweisung des Arztes," ich drückte sanft seine Wange und er erwiderte mein Kommentar mit einem Lächeln.

„Lestrade, wir müssen Ihn hinüber in die Baker Street schaffen. Ich fürchte wir müssen operieren," ich holte Lestrade heran und deutete ihm Holmes Füße zu nehmen. Gemeinsam schafften wir es so die Treppe hinunter.

„Operieren? Sollten wir nicht lieber ins Krankenhaus?" Lestrades Stimme zitterte, auch dass hatte ich noch nie erlebt.

„Das würde er nicht schaffen, ich werde versuchen die Kugel selbst zu entfernen, nur dann hat er eine Chance."

Als wir die Räume der Baker Street erreicht hatten war Holmes mittlerweile bewusstlos. Mrs. Hudson hatte bereits mehrere Decken in der Mitte unseres Wohnzimmers zurechtgelegt, auf die wir Holmes blutenden Körper legten.

„Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, befreien Sie Holmes von seiner Oberbekleidung, aber lösen Sie unter keinen Umständen den Druckverband!" wies ich die Beiden an. „Ich hole schnell meine Arzttasche und die Instrumente."

Ich muss die Treppe beinahe hinauf gefallen sein, so zügig war ich unterwegs um aus meinem Zimmer meine vorbereitete Arzttasche mit Medikamenten und Verbandszeug zu holen, dazu holte ich aus meinem Regal noch mein altes Chirugenset. Ich hatte es zuletzt im Afghanistankrieg benutzt. Unten wieder angekommen hatten meine beiden Helfer Holmes die Bekleidung mit einer Schere vom Körper geschnitten um Ihn nicht unnötig zu bewegen.

„Ich muss die Kugel herausholen und nachsehen ob wichtige Venen und Arterien verletzt sind. Dazu brauche ich einen Assistenten. Lestrade?" bereits an seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnte ich erkennen, dass er dazu nicht in der Lage wäre. Er war ein Mann fürs Grobe und kein medizinischer Helfer.

Mrs. Hudson legte Ihre Hand auf die meine. „Doktor," war das Einzige was sie sagte und ich wusste Sie würde mir eine gute uns sichere Hilfe sein. Mein Nicken folgte umgehend.

Ich schickte Lestrade mit seinem Mann fort, sie hatten eine Leiche im Haus gegenüber zu bearbeiten und er würde jetzt nur stören. Mrs. Hudson und ich würden alleine zu Recht kommen müssen.

Wie viele Stunden vergingen kann ich nicht sagen, nur, dass als wir fertig waren, ging die Sonne bereits auf. Wir hatten lange versucht um das Leben von Holmes zu kämpfen und es war uns auch gut gelungen. Holmes hatte die OP überstanden. Ob gut oder schlecht konnte ich mit den begrenzten Mitteln nicht sagen. Er atmete noch, was ich als positives Zeichen nahm. Wie durch ein Wunder war die Lunge nur leicht verletzt und auch keine Blutgefässe verletzt. Die Kugel konnte ich komplett entfernen. Die Verletzung die sie angerichtet hatte war allerdings nicht ohne. Die Gefahr, dass er noch immer an dem nicht geringen Blutverlust und einer Infektion sterben könnte, war nicht gerade gering.

Am Ende der Nacht hatte ich die Wunde vernäht und die Blutung gestoppt. Lestrade war ebenfalls zurückgekehrt und mit seiner Hilfe betteten wir Holmes in sein Bett um.

„Sagen Sie, Doktor, wird er durchkommen?"

Ich war bis zu den Ellenbogen mit Blut beschmiert und wusch mir die Hände in dem warmen Wasser, das Mrs. Hudson unermüdlich während der Nacht immer und immer wieder heraufgebracht hatte.

„Ich... ich weiß es nicht, Inspektor," besorgt blickte ich auf Holmes fahles Gesicht hinunter. Es war eingefallen und unser Freund wirkte um Jahre älter. „Der Blutverlust war groß, aber das schlimmste wird sein ob er einer Infektion, die unweigerlich kommen wird, standhalten kann."

„Helfen nicht Medikamente?"

„Die Medikamente können Ihn nur unterstützen. Wenn sein Körper zu schwach ist, wird die beste Medizin nichts nützen. Die nächsten Tage oder auch Wochen werden darüber entscheiden."

Holmes war zwar trotz seiner schlanken Gestalt ein kräftiger Mann, muskulös und von guter Kondition. Aber er hatte keinerlei Fettreserven, die in solch einer Situation gut zu gebrauchen gewesen wären. Der kämpfende Körper würde sofort Holmes Muskelmasse aufzehren, dazu kamen sein unregelmäßiger Drogenkonsum und die übertriebene Raucherei. Alles Faktoren, die am Ende das Zünglein an der Waage ausmachen konnten.

Lestrade atmete schwer, er wirkte müde und erschöpft war aber unwillig sich aus der Baker Street zu entfernen. Der ganze Vorfall nahm in doch sehr mit. „Lestrade gehen Sie ins Yard oder nach Hause, sie brauchen Ruhe."

„Ich sollte bleiben," antwortete er mir, immer noch den besorgten Blick auf Holmes gerichtet.

„Sie sind erschöpft, und hier können Sie nichts mehr tun. Gehen Sie, schlafen Sie sich aus und kommen Sie später wieder. Ich schicke Ihnen ein Telegram wenn sich etwas ändert," sanft legte ich ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und delegierte Ihn zum Ausgang.

„Wenn er stirbt, verzeihe ich mir das nicht."

„Wenn er stirbt, wird sich das keiner von uns verzeihen."

Nachdem Lestrade gegangen war, kontrollierte ich Holmes Puls und den Verband. Seine Atmung war schwach aber gleichmäßig. Ich zog die Decke noch etwas zu Recht und holte dann aus meinem Zimmer mein Bettzeug um die Nacht auf dem Fußboden vor Holmes Bett zu verbringen.

Bevor ich mich zur Ruhe legte, setzte ich mich an den Rand seines Bettes und griff seine Hand.

„Wenn Sie mich hören können Holmes, alter Freund, dann seien Sie sich gewiss, dass ich bei Ihnen bin. Ich werde auf Sie aufpassen," damit schob ich seine Hand zurück unter die Bettdecke und sank völlig erschöpft aber auch voller Sorge auf mein Nachtlager am Boden. Es dauerte nicht lange bis ich in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

Bis in den frühen Nachmittag muss ich geschlafen haben, denn die Schatten im Raum waren länger als erwartet. Es war Holmes der mich aufweckte. Unter Ächzen und Stöhnen zitterte sein Körper. Die Infektion hatte um sich gegriffen. Eine kurze Berührung seiner Stirn bestätigte, was ich bereits vermutete hatte. Fieber. Holmes Stirn war glühend heiß. Hektisch zog ich die Bettdecke beiseite und begann mit einem Handtuch den Schweiß von seinem Körper zu tupfen. Zu Mrs. Hudson rief ich Sie solle frisches kaltes Wasser bringen.

„Er hat starkes Fieber, die Wunde hat sich wie befürchtete infiziert, wir müssen Ihn vor Überhitzung schützen und vor allem müssen wir die Laken regelmäßig wechseln um Sauberkeit zu gewährleisten," erklärte ich Ihr, während ich Ihm mit einem nassen, kalten Tuch die Stirn abtupfte.

„Was halten Sie von Wadenwickel, Doktor?"

„Gute Idee," zügig tauchte ich weitere Handtücher ins Wasser und reichte sie Ihr. Mit der Zeit beruhigte sich Holmes wieder und fiel zurück in einen komaähnlichen Zustand.

Ich hatte meinem Freund bereits am morgen eine Spritze mit Medikamenten gegeben und wiederholte dies nun, in der Hoffnung die Infektion damit einzudämmen. Danach wechselten wir den Verband, die Laken und Mrs. Hudson verschwand um die Wäsche auszukochen, während ich zurück blieb. Regelmäßig versorgte ich Holmes mit kalten Umschlägen und versuchte seinem bewusstlosen Körper Flüssigkeit einzuflößen. Eine für Ihn und auch für mich unangenehmes Unterfangen, aber es war nötig um seinen Körper vor dem dehydrieren zu bewahren.

Zwei weitere Stunden vergingen, bis mir bewusst wurde, dass ich weder gegessen noch getrunken hatte seit dem Schusswechsel. Ich litt mittlerweile an höllischen Kopfschmerzen und einer leichten Unterzuckerung. Gott sei gepriesen für Mrs. Hudson, die mir im selben Moment eine Mahlzeit und ein Glas Wasser reichte, welches ich in einem Zug leer trank.

„Sie müssen regelmäßig Essen, Doktor," mahnte mich Mrs. Hudson und legte mir sanft ihre Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich kann nicht einen zweiten Kranken versorgen."

„Ich weiß," tätschelte ich Ihren Arm und fing langsam an, dass angebotene Essen zu mir zu nehmen.

Nachdem ich gegessen hatte, sank ich erschöpft und mit Sorgenfalten im Gesicht auf die Bettkante an Holmes Seite. Sanft legte ich meine Hand auf seine Schulter und beugte mich zu seinem Gesicht hinunter.

„Holmes?" ich zögerte einen Moment, unsicher was ich überhaupt sagen wollte. „Sie müssen kämpfen, alter Freund. Wenn Sie sterben dann...," meine Stimme versagte.

Mir auszumalen, welche Konsequenzen der Tod von Holmes für mich hätte, drückte mir das Herz zusammen. Jetzt nach all den Stunden fiel der Arzt von mir ab und ich begann den schwachen eingefallen Körper vor mir als Freund zu sehen. All die Jahre in denen wir zusammen durch die Straßen von London geschlichen, gejagt und gegangen waren um Dutzende von Mysterien aufzuklären, da war es mir nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass Holmes bei einem der Abenteuer sterben könnte, und wie oft waren wir in Gefahr gewesen, waren bedroht worden – von Mensch und Tier. Holmes war für mich immer eine uneinnehmbare Bastie gewesen, ein Mann der solch einen Gefahr stets ohne weiteres abwenden konnte.

Natürlich lagen noch ganz frisch die Nachwirkungen der Reichbachfälle und Professor Moriartys hinter uns. Holmes Rückkehr und die Umstände seines „Todes".

Drei Jahre lang war die Erinnerung an den Moment als ich zurück an die Fälle kam täglich präsent. Unauslöschlich in meinen Kopf gebrannt, der Augenblick als ich seinen Abschiedsbrief fand und annehmen musste, dass er mit Moriarty in die Schlucht gefallen war. Der Mann, von dem ich mich nur eine Stunde zuvor lebendig verabschiedet hatte.

An diesem Tag, ich gebe es offen zu, da war mir das Herz gebrochen. Sherlock Holmes, mein einziger Freund, der Mann dem ich mein Leben anvertraut hatte und der mir ohne weiteres seines anvertraut hatte, war vermeintlich hinab gestürzt in die reißende Strömung der Schweizer Wasserfälle.

Mein Herz wollte nicht heilen in den letzten drei Jahren, Gott weiß, das ich alles dafür getan habe. Nach einer angemessenen Zeit der Trauer, hatte ich beschlossen, dass Leben wieder zu genießen. Mir langsam einen Weg zurück in die Gesellschaft zu suchen. Dazu gehörten wieder regelmäßige Besuche in meinem alten Club, Besuche in der Oper und im Theater. Genauso wie der Versuch neue Freunde zu finden. All diese Aktivitäten sollten mich aus dem Sumpf der Trauer herausholen, mich von meiner Lethargie befreien, aber ich konnte und wollte einfach nicht vergessen. Statt in der Oper fand ich mich am leeren Grab meines Freundes, statt in den Club zu gehen, schlich ich durch die Stadt, wo ich an allen Ecken und Enden Holmes Gesicht glaubte zu erkennen. Amüsement war nicht das, was mich heilen würde, so vergrub ich mich in Arbeit.

Meine Praxis und meine Tätigkeit als Kriminalarzt für Scotland Yard füllten ab da meine Tage und Abende aus. Die Wunde, die der Verlust meines Freundes ausgelöst hatte, füllten Sie allerdings nicht. All zu oft fand ich mich am Abend in meiner neuen Bleibe, fern der Baker Street, in meinem Sessel am Feuer, grübelnd und traurig. Wenn ich den Kopf hob, war die Enttäuschung jedes Mal aufs neue groß wenn ich nicht meinen Freund mir gegenüber sitzen sah sondern nur ein leerer Flecken Raum vorfand.

Er fehlte mir so, selbst sein exzessives und von mir so oft gescholtenes Tabakrauchen, das viel zu oft die Räume der Baker Street in eine wabernde Suppe verwandelt hatte. Was hätte ich darum gegeben wenn er mich nur noch einmal für eine falsche Deduktion zu Recht gewiesen und für meine Kritik an seinem Drogenkonsum mich finster angesehen hätte. Der aufmerksame Leser wird schnell erkannt haben, dass ich verzweifelt war und vom Verlust des Mannes für den ich kein aufrichtigeres Gefühl als Liebe empfunden habe, gezeichnet war. Ja, Liebe, kein anderes Wort, kein anderes Gefühl war es, was mir nach seinem Verschwinden bewusst geworden war.

Es ist also kein Wunder, dass mich die Nerven verließen und ich beim Anblick meines lebendigen Freundes, in meiner Arztstube, in Ohnmacht fiel.

Was hatte mein Herz wild geschlagen, als ich vor wenigen Tagen realisiert habe, dass Sherlock Holmes nicht tot, sondern bei bester Gesundheit war. Ich hätte tanzen können vor Glück. Die drei Jahre des Leidens, weggewischt in einem Atemzug.

Und nun das. Dieses Mal war der Tod meines Freundes nicht nur inszeniert, er war nicht nur eine vage Möglichkeit, der Tod stand bereits auf der Schwelle, jeder Zeit bereit meinen geliebten Gefährten mit sich zu nehmen.

„Sie dürfen nicht sterben! Hören Sie, Holmes, Sie dürfen nicht sterben!" erst jetzt, als meine Lippen an seine Hand gepresst waren, spürte ich meine Tränen. „Ich kann ohne Sie nicht sein. Sie haben mir drei Jahre vorgemacht Sie seien Tod, und Gott weiß ich werde Ihnen noch vorhalten mich so verletzt zu haben, aber ich habe dadurch auch gelernt, dass ich einfach nicht ohne Sie sein kann. Nicht will," ich sprach nun frei und von der festen Überzeugung, dass Holmes mich hören konnte. „Sie müssen kämpfen, Sherlock. Versprechen Sie mir zu kämpfen und ich verspreche ich werde Ihnen nicht von der Seite weichen. Nicht heute, nicht morgen, nicht den Rest meines Lebens," ich sank hinunter auf den Boden, den Kopf an Holmes Seite gebetet und weinte stille Tränen ins Laken bis ich erschöpft einschlief.

Als ich Stunden später wieder erwachte war es draußen dunkel. Ich fand mich liegend und zugedeckt auf dem Boden wieder, konnte mich aber nicht erinnern wie ich dort hinkam. Holmes verschwitztes Laken war gegen ein frisches ausgetauscht. Ebenso war der Wunderverband frisch gelegt. Verwirrt sah ich um mich.

„Das war ich," meldete sich eine vertraute Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer. Lestrade war zurückgekehrt.

„Seit wann sind Sie hier?" trat ich zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Tisch stand ein kaltes Abendessen mit Tee, das Mrs. Hudson wohlweislich platziert hatte. Dankend goss ich mir eine Tasse ein und aß ein paar Bissen.

„Seit ein paar Stunden, ich habe Sie tief schlafend an seinem Bett vorgefunden und ich dachte, Ihr Rücken würde es mir danken, wenn ich Sie richtig bette. Sie haben so tief geschlafen, sie haben nicht einmal gezuckt," er lächelte leicht. „Danach habe ich mich nützlich gemacht und die Wickel und Laken getauscht. Ich habe auch die Wunde gesäubert."

„Danke, gute Arbeit," setzte ich mich in meinen Sessel. Lestrade war unrasiert und hatte wahrscheinlich nicht viel Schlaf bekommen, hatte er doch sicherlich einen Bericht im Yard vorlegen müssen.

„Wie geht es ihm?"

„Wie befürchtet hat sich eine Infektion ausgebreitet, wir müssen ihn kühlen und die Wunde sauber halten. Ich spritze Ihm regelmäßig Medikamente und sehe zu, dass er genug Flüssigkeit bekommt. Mehr können wir nicht tun," resümierte ich niedergeschlagen.

„Großer Detektiv heile dich selbst," hörte ich Lestrade flüstern, während er aus dem Fenster blickte. Wie er es so oft getan hatte, damals in den alten Tagen, als er noch regelmäßig in der Baker Street einkehrt war um auf Holmes zu warten, der sich zur selben Zeit nicht selten in den Straßen Londons herumtrieb um seine Recherchen durchzuführen. Heute jedoch, und das wusste Lestrade, würde er nicht aus dem Dunkel auftauchen. Nicht garstig auf Scotland Yard schimpfend die Treppe hochkommen und Lestrade und seine Mannen vorführen. Heute nicht.

„Es war meine Schuld," sagte er plötzlich. Es war keine Frage oder Bitte Ihn zu korrigieren, es war eine sachliche Feststellung, die keinen Widerspruch zuließ.

„Hören Sie auf, Lestrade!" erhob ich mich wieder. „Es war ein Unfall, niemand trägt die Schuld."

„Ich werde die volle Verantwortung übernehmen, wenn er stirbt," wendete sich Lestrade vom Fenster zu mir. Ich wusste was das hieß, er würde seinen Job als Inspektor los sein und wahrscheinlich zurück in den Streifendienst gehen oder einen langweiligen Schreibtischjob bis zum Ende seiner Karriere erledigen.

„Reden Sie keinen Mist, Mann!" packte ich Ihn an den Schultern. „Genau dasselbe wird Ihnen Sherlock Holmes sagen, wenn er wieder zu sich kommt. Denn er wird nicht sterben, ist das klar? Wir werden das nicht zulassen," ich rüttelte Ihn nochmals an der Schulter um seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu lenken. „Ist das klar?"

Ein schnelles Nicken, gefolgt von einem müden, „ja."

„Legen Sie sich auf die Couch, Sie sind ja todmüde. Ich werde solange auf Holmes achten," deutete ich auf das Sofa.

„Sind sie sicher?"

Ich nickte nur und legte Ihm ein Kissen und eine Decke hin, welches er ohne weiteren Widerstand annahm.


	2. Chapter 2

Die nächsten Tage vergingen langsam, gefüllt mit trister Routine und unregelmäßiger Schlafenszeiten. Holmes Zustand blieb weiterhin für uns ungewiss. Sein Körper kämpfte gegen die Infektion und von Tag zu Tag konnte ich sehen wie sein Körper immer schwächer wurde. Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Um einer völligen Entkräftung entgegenzuwirken flößten wir Holmes lauwarme fetthaltige Suppe ein. Es dauerte etwas, aber irgendwann hörte sein Körper auf dagegen zu rebellieren und erkannte, dass diese eine unangenehme aber notwendige Tatsache zum Überleben war.

Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson und ich wechselten uns mit der Wache über unseren Freund ab. Wir wechselten die Laken und seinen Verband. Wir wuschen Ihn und begannen, Ihm vorzulesen. Während Mrs. Hudson ihn mit den neuesten Gerüchten der Nachbarschaft versorgte, erzählte Lestrade von ein paar Fällen die Ihn und das Yard zurzeit noch beschäftigten.

Die Beiden waren wirklich herzzerreißend. Zuerst fühlten Sie sich beide etwas seltsam in ihren Monologen, aber schnell hatten Sie die Scheu überwunden und ich konnte beide ab und an sogar lachen hören, nachdem Sie einen Scherz gemacht oder etwas besonders Amüsantes erzählt hatten. Ich selbst erzählte von meinem Tag, da sich der Tag maßgeblich um Ihn drehte fing ich irgendwann an Ihm die alten Geschichten aus dem „Strand" vorzulesen. Er hat meine Aufzeichnungen nicht selten als reißerisch und fern jeder wissenschaftlichen Akkuratesse bezeichnet, aber ich wusste, dass er Sie doch immer gerne gelesen hat. Wie jeder gute Künstler mochte er es, geschmeichelt zu werden. Jetzt da Holmes keine Gegenargumente oder Verrisse hervorbrachte, konnte ich nicht davon lassen, dass ein oder andere Abenteuer weiterführend zu kommentieren.

Am siebten Tag nach dem Unfall, hatte ich gerade die Geschichte des Hundes von Baskerville zu ende gebracht, „wie oft haben Sie mich eigentlich einfach irgendwo hingeschickt in dem Glauben ich würde alleine ermitteln, und waren dann doch immer zugegen? Mh?" ich lächelte still. „Wirklich alter Freund, Sie hätten etwas mehr vertrauen in mich haben können, aber ich bin ja auch jedes Mal darauf hereingefallen," ich klappte das Buch zu, erhob mich und lief zur Tür wo ich in alten Erinnerungen versunken stehen blieb. Meinen Blick auf das Teppichmuster fixiert, lauschte ich der Uhr im Wohnzimmer beim ticken.

„Sie hatten stets... mein vollstes... Vertrauen,.. Watson," drang es leise an mein Ohr.

Verdutzt hob ich den Kopf und blickte im Wohnzimmer umher, es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis ich verstand, dass die Worte von hinter mir kamen. Rasch drehte ich mich um und erblickte Sherlock Holmes mit halb geöffneten Augen im Bett liegend.

„Holmes!" trat ich rasch an seine Seite. „Sind Sie das wirklich? Oder bilde ich mir das nur ein, nach all diesen langen Nächten ohne Schlaf? Sprechen Sie, irgendetwas, nur bitte...," ich griff instinktiv nach seiner Hand und drückte sie innig.

Über Holmes Lippen kräuselte sich ein zartes Lächeln. Sein Kopf bewegte sich leicht in meine Richtung und seine freie Hand tastete etwas hilflos nach meinem Arm. „John."

Ich hätte nicht glücklicher sein können in diesem Moment. Ein erleichtertes Lachen kam über meine Lippen und meine Hände suchten sofort seine Wange und seine Stirn. Tatsächlich war die Temperatur gesunken, das Fieber überstanden. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich ihn einfach nur anstrahlte, wohl minutenlang, ehe Holmes mit schwacher Stimme nach Wasser verlangte. Schnell half ich Ihm sich aufzusetzen, stopfte zwei weitere Kissen unter seinen Rücken und schenkte Ihm ein und führte ihm das Glas zum Mund, „warten Sie, ich helfe Ihnen."

„Wie lange...," sichtlich zu schwach, fiel sein Kopf kraftlos zurück in die Kissen.

„Sieben Tage. Die Kugel hätte Sie beinahe getötet. Wir dachten mehr als einmal, dass Sie die Nacht vielleicht nicht überleben."

Holmes benötigte lange bis er mir antworten konnte, kein Wunder, er war in den letzten Tagen trotz unserer Führsorge und dem fast gewaltsamen einflössen von reichhaltiger Brühe abgemagert und all seine körperlichen Reserven waren aufgezehrt.

„Wir - Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade," lachte er auf. „Und Sie. … Natürlich."

Ich nickte stolz. Scheinbar hatte unserer Therapie gut angeschlagen. „Wie fühlen Sie sich, alter Freund?"

„Etwas erschöpft."

„Sie haben mit dem Tod gerungen, ich denke Sie dürfen erschöpft sein," rückte ich Ihm seine Kissen noch etwas zurecht. „Hunger?"

Er dachte kurz über meine Frage nach und begann daraufhin erst zögernd, dann intensiver zu nicken. „Romano's?"

Immerhin hatte er seinen Humor nicht verloren, „sobald Sie wieder auf den Beinen sind, gerne. Jetzt sollte eine gute Suppe von Mrs. Hudson Ihrem Magen wesentlich besser tun."

Aufmunternd klopfte ich Ihm auf die Schultern und sprang lauthals hinunter zu Mrs. Hudson um Ihr von Holmes Genesung zu erzählen und schickte danach sofort ein Telegramm an Lestrade um auch ihm von der guten Nachricht zu berichten.

Mit Holmes erwachen aus seinem Fieberschlaf, wussten wir nun alle Vier, dass es ab jetzt nur einen Weg gab, den nach oben. In den nächsten Tagen päppelten wir unseren Freund nach allen Regeln der Kunst auf. Um seinen Körper mit Nährstoffen und vor allem Kalorien zu füttern kochte Mrs. Hudson weiterhin literweise reichhaltige Suppe, die Holmes ab dem dritten Tag boykottierte, was von uns allen als gutes Zeichen gesehen wurde, ab dann reichten wir ihm wieder feste Nahrung. Zum Glück war Holmes was das Essen anging äußerst kooperativ, nur seine Zigaretten musste ich vor Ihm verstecken.

„Vergessen Sie es, Sie dürfen nicht rauchen! Sie sind angeschossen worden!" verständlicherweise war ich außer mir.

„Das ist jetzt zehn Tage her, ich denke ich habe mir das verdient, gerade weil ich angeschossen wurde," protestierte er, allerdings erfolglos.

„Nur über meine Leiche, Holmes!" und damit warf ich erst Recht alles was nach Tabak oder Opiaten aussah weg.

Nach einer Woche erlaubte ich Holmes das Bett zu verlassen und sich unter unserer Aufsicht an der frischen Luft aufzuhalten. Nach eineinhalb Wochen hatte sich Holmes bestens erholt. Ihm fehlte noch etwas die Fitness, aber auch die würde sich bald wieder in vollem Umfang herstellen.

Lestrade der mittlerweile fast als dritter Untermieter in der Baker Street residierte, packte irgendwann seine Sachen die sich im Laufe der letzten Wochen angesammelt hatten in eine große Tasche und verkündete, dass er hier wohl nicht mehr benötigt werde. „Mister Holmes, ich bin froh, dass Sie noch unter uns sind. Ihr Verlust wäre -,"

„-sagen Sie jetzt nichts, Lestrade, was Sie später bereuen würden," hob Holmes abwährend eine Hand. „Sagen Sie einfach, Sie brauchen mich beim Yard."

Lestrade war zuerst etwas irritiert, schmunzelte aber dann. „Das tue ich wirklich und es wird mir eine Freude sein, Sie bald wieder in beruflicher Angelegenheit aufzusuchen."

Holmes nickte kurz, schenkte ihm eines seiner seltenen ehrlichen Lächeln und streckte Ihm die Hand entgegen, die der Inspektor nach kurzem stutzen annahm. „Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Lestrade."

Als die Tür sich hinter unserem gegangen Besucher schloss, drehte sich Holmes, der in seinem Nachthemd und seinem Morgenmantel gekleidet war zu mir um. „Wie Sie sehen, lieber Doktor, schlägt Ihre fürsorgliche Pflege bestens bei mir an."

„Wenn Sie glauben, ich lasse Sie ab heute wieder Klienten empfangen, dann irren Sie sich," setzte ich mich in meinen Sessel und schlug die Tageszeitung auf.

„Oh Watson, Sie sind wahrlich manchmal ein Spielverderber. Ich bin gesund!"

Mit einem lauten Rascheln senkte ich die Zeitung und blickte Ihn scharf an. „Das sind Sie nicht. Sie brauchen mindestens noch eine Woche Ruhe und regelmäßige Spaziergänge um Ihre Fitness wieder auf Ihr altes Niveau zu bringen."

„Eine Woche?" bellte er und streckte äußerst dramatisch die Arme in die Luft.

Mit einem weiteren Rascheln hob ich die Zeitung wieder an, „mindestens."

Wutschnaubend lies sich Holmes in seinen Sessel fallen, zog die Beine an seine Brust und schmollte einige Minuten vor sich hin. „Mein Geist ist gesund. Ich brauche Probleme! Sie wissen mein Geist rebelliert bei Stagnation. Was nützt mir also ein gesunder Körper in dem ein verkümmerter Geist wohnt?"

Ich blätterte die Zeitung zügig ein paar Seiten weiter und trennte eine der Seiten heraus und hielt sie Holmes hin.

„Was ist das?"

„Das Kreuzworträtsel der Times. Für Ihren stagnierenden Geist," ich schenkte Ihm ein kurzes schelmisches Grinsen.

Holmes holte tief Luft um zu ausufernden Protest anzusetzen, als ich nur den Zeigefinger hob und sagte; „zwei Wochen ohne Klienten wären vielleicht sogar noch besser."

Ein Wunder das er sich nicht an seiner eigenen Atemluft verschluckte, als er einen weiteren Schwall Luft erst laut einatmete um ihn dann noch lauter auszuatmen und mir dann das Kreuzworträtsel gereizt wegschnappte.

Eine halbe Stunde verging in dem ich kein Geräusch von Holmes vernahm, ehe er das Kreuzworträtsel ins Feuer warf.

„Zu schwierig?"

Wie hatte ich sein Augenrollen und mimischen Protest vermisst.

„Lassen Sie mich wenigstens rauchen, Watson, bitte."

„Nun ich will Sie ja nicht quälen, aber ich habe all den Tabak und die Zigaretten weggeworfen," lies ich mich auf den Kompromiss ein.

„Na Sie sind mir einer," stöhnte Holmes nur.

„Schon gut, ich werde schnell gehen und Zigaretten gegenüber besorgen," legte ich die Zeitung weg und ging hinüber zum Ständer um meine Jacke überzustreifen. „Aber tun Sie mir einen gefallen, öffnen Sie das Fenster, ja? Der Rauch ist nicht gerade gesundheitsfördernd."

Während ich im Fach nach Geld suchte, tat er um was ich Ihn gebeten hatte. Gerade als ich aus der Tür in den Flur treten wollte, hielte mich seine Worte auf.

„Ach, Watson."

In der Annahme, dass er einen speziellen Wunsch hatte, was den Tabak anging, antwortete ich; „ich glaube nicht, dass man ihre abendländische Mischung hat."

Er lachte kurz über meine Annahme auf. „Nein, ich... Watson, ich...," er hatte sich leger aufs Fensterbrett gesetzt und suchte nervös nach den richtigen Worten.

„Sagen Sie jetzt nichts, was Sie später bereuen würden, Holmes," schob ich etwas verlegen die Hände in meine Manteltasche.

„Ich verdanke Ihnen mein Leben. Nicht nur als Arzt, sondern vor allem als Freund. Ich habe immer gespürt, dass Sie da waren. Mrs. Hudson und Lestrade, aber vor allem Sie. Das vergesse ich nicht. Nicht heute, nicht morgen, ... nicht den Rest meines Lebens."

Sherlock Holmes war nie ein Mann der großen Gefühle. Wenn, dann nur durch beinahe unsichtbare Gesten, Worte verpackt in solche Formalität, dass es einem Fremden schnell entgehen konnte. Ich hatte lange benötigt hinter all die winzigen, verräterischen Details zu blicken, die seine Emotionen verrieten. Und ich glaube ich kann stolz behaupten, dass es mir in all den Jahren gut gelungen ist, Holmes zu begreifen und zu erkennen. Aber das hier, war schon beinahe eine offene Liebeserklärung an mich als Freund.

Ergriffen seiner Wortwahl willen, suchte ich den Teppich nach einer guten Antwort hab, wusste aber, dass keine Antwort nötig war.

„Sagen Sie was Sie wollen, Holmes, ich lasse Sie trotzdem keine Klienten empfangen," zwinkerte ich und verließ den Raum. Sein lautes Lachen begleitete mich bis hinunter zur Tür.

Es war ein warmer Maitag, ein Spätnachmittag, als ich auf den Bordstein vor unserer Wohnungstür trat. Ich hatte das Gefühl die Luft war nie frischer gewesen, wohl weil ich seit Wochen kaum einen Fuß ohne Sorge aus dem Haus gesetzt hatte – wenn überhaupt. Mit Mut in den Adern und Zuversicht in meinen Gesichtszügen sog ich die wohlige Atemluft in meine Lungen. Ein älteres Ehepaar promenierte an mir vorüber und ich grüßte sie überschwänglich. Gedankenverloren blickte ich die Straße hinunter, die tief stehende Sonne machte meinen Schatten vier oder fünf Meter lang, und ich lachte, ich lachte aus tiefsten Herzen. Ein guter Tag, ich war glücklich.

* * *

**_Ihr seit fast am Ende angekommen, noch ein kurzes Kapitel! Durchatmen nicht vergessen!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Von meinem Fensterplatz aus konnte ich Watson gut sehen, wie er lachend auf dem Gehweg stand und einfach nur den Moment genoss. Ich wusste, dass in diesem Moment viel von Ihm abgefallen sein muss. All die Sorgen und Nöte die er während meiner langen Heilung gehabt haben muss, ich kann es mir bis heute nur schwer vorstellen welche Ängste und Sorgen er wirklich gelitten hat.

Als er an den Rand der Straße tritt, inne hält und sich noch mal umdreht nicke ich ihm zu. Wir beide wissen, dass ich bald wieder vollkommen gesund sein werde und der Schuss wohl ohne Nachwirkungen bleiben wird. Immer noch mir zugewandt hebt er die Hand zu einem Gruß und setzt sich dabei in Bewegung um im Laden gegenüber endlich neue Zigaretten und Tabak für sich und mich zu kaufen.

Die Sonne stand wirklich sehr tief, und die Luft an diesem Tag war für Londoner Verhältnisse erstaunlich klar und frisch, deshalb konnte man die langen Schatten auch so gut sehen, die das Licht warf.

Der Fahrer des Vierspänners hatte meinen Freund Watson gar nicht sehen können, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, weil die Sonne ihn so stark blendete. Und Watson hatte für eine Sekunde einfach nicht daran gedacht nach der Straße zu sehen, weil er gedanklich noch immer bei mir war und winkte.

Wir riefen natürlich sofort einen Arzt, aber jede Hilfe kam zu spät. Am späten Nachmittag des fünfzehnten Mai 1894 verstarb mein geliebter Freund und Gefährte Doktor John Watson in meinen Armen vor den Türen der Baker Street 221b.

Sein Verlust ist mit dem heutigen Tag nun fünf Jahre her. Bis heute ist es mir nicht gelungen einen Abschluss zu finden. Ich bin noch immer aktiv was das Bearbeiten und Lösen von Kriminalfällen angeht, aber längst nicht mehr so passioniert wie vor fünf Jahren. Ich hatte überlegt mich ganz zurückzuziehen, aber das hätte John nicht gewollt, er hätte verlangt, dass ich mein Talent in den Dienst einer besseren Welt stelle. Dies habe ich als sein Vermächtnis anerkannt, seine Geschichten und sein Wollen, dass ich Menschen helfe.

Und doch... er fehlt mir jeden Tag.

Letzter Eintrag im Tagebuch, Sherlock Holmes, 15. Mai 1899

* * *

_**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Über Kritik und Reviews würde ich mich freuen!**_


End file.
